


Happy Endings

by yanderebunny303



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anime Tropes, F/M, Flowers, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Smut, cakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7676962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanderebunny303/pseuds/yanderebunny303
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans Serif asks Frisk Dreemurr for her hand in marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Marry me, princess

**Author's Note:**

> I just played Long live the queen and it inspired me to write this. Also fuck my attempt at making up royal names

It was a cloudy day on Mount Ebott. Rain beat down on the castle relentlessly, adding to Frisk’s gloominess.

The princess stood up from her designer stool. Her wavy brunette hair swaying, the blond tips brushing against her shoulder. She raised her hand and pushed some hair behind her ears, sighing.

Frisk sat down again. She looked in the mirror. Same as usual. Bob haircut with Ojou Ringlets covering her ears, complete with a tacky tiara. The young girl cringed, ashamed of how much makeup she had to wear at her age. Her eyes trailed down to her bracelet.

Holding her hand up to the light, she began to admire it. The princess couldn't help it, it was absolutely gorgeous. The smooth ring of silver, the purple, pink, and blue gems and polished crystals…

It was given to you two weeks ago, in a package. It was a gift from the prince of the Underground, rumored to be one of the most handsome, charming men still available for marriage. Still, you had no idea what he looked like and who he was. You didn't have much status yet, still being a princess, and not even of royal blood, so you were pretty curious of the reason he sent it.

There was a knock on your door. You stand up gracefully, like you have been taught to, and make your way to the door with your nose in the air, walking past kneeling servants, your gaze modest but demanding respect. Your Maid of honor opens the door for you and you are met face-to-face with your personal butler.

“Your highness, Sans Serif, prince of the Underground, is here to meet you. He's one floor down. Please follow me.”

Him? Here? You slipped off the bracelet and tucked it in your pocket.

Two guards accompany you to meet the prince. You nearly break your spine trying to keep your posture. The guards push open the doors for you to meet Prince Serif.

You blink. The prince was a skeleton! And the rumors were true. He was indeed dashingly handsome. And he pulled off that no lips look flawlessly.

He was with a few guards. The prince immediately smiled as he saw you. You smiled back, heart fluttering in your chest. 

Why am I feeling like this?

He bowed. You curtsied. 

You watch as he informed Asgore that he would be taking you to his castle. Your father agrees without a second thought, obviously impressed with his manners and charm. 

“Come, princess.”

Serif demanded that all guards be dismissed for the date, saying that the two you needed to be alone. Both of you proceeded to climb towards the top of Ebott Valley.

“Where are we headed?” you ask.

“A garden in the underground. One that is almost as beautiful as my soon-to-be princess.”

You frown and raise an eyebrow. “Your soon-to-be princess? If that is the case, then what am I doing here?”

“Well, I wanted to ensure an arrangement with you. Because I don’t quite have a princess yet. But enough talk, we’re here.”

You look down. There’s a huge, gaping hole. There was no way down there, unless you were to fall. But if you did that you would either cut yourself on the jagged rocks or break your neck when you landed.

“How will we get down there?”

“I’ll teleport. You may take me for crazy if I say this, but just keep right on walking to where you would fall. I’ll be down there to catch you.”

You had nothing to lose, so you closed your eyes and jumped off. You landed in Serif’s arms with a “fwump”. 

“Thanks.”

The prince led you to the garden.

Serif was right. It really was beautiful. More majestic than beautiful in your opinion. You recognized many of the flowers; roses, lilacs, chrysanthemums, orchids, sunflowers, daffodils, sunflowers, and baby's breath. Your botanist tutor would be proud of you.

He ushered you over to a bench, where he politely took off his jacket to spread it over the seat for you to sit on.

Why is he being such a gentlemonster? He has no reason to be, since he's already engaged.

You spent the next few minutes gazing at the scenery. It wasn't until you stopped that you noticed Serif was staring at you the whole time.

He blushed a sky blue and cleared his throat. “Well, uh...what do you think?”

“It’s nice.”

He scratched his skull. “So, tell me about yourself, princess. Everything possible.”

Who do you think you are? Go get out of my life and get married already.

“Well...my name is Frisk. I'm fifteen.”

“Non. You speak of yourself like you are a commoner. Your full name, princess?”

“If you really have to know, Serif, it's Frisk Korítsi Dreemurr, princess of the Ebott Valley province, daughter of Queen Tutoriela Adélaide SchoneZiegre and King Asgorerus Haarigen Arscholch Dreemurr.”

“Frisk. That's beautiful. Very fitting for a gorgeous princess like you.”

You blush. “Really?” No one has ever told you that before. Your voice comes out in a squeak. Ugh. You were doing so well in your royal demeanor classes, why were you getting so worked up? Are all men this charming?

“Mmhmm. A pretty long name, though mine’s is longer.”

“What is it?”

He chuckles. “If YOU really have to know, princess, it's your Majesty Sansus Font Kirêt Serif, crown prince and very soon-to-be-king of the Underground domain, former duke of Rien, stepson of former royal scientist W. D. Gasteriëur—who worked for your father, and older brother of Papyrusen Blanchęur Serif.”

“You're right. And...you said you had a brother?”

His face lights up at the mention of his brother. “I just call him Papy. I think he has feelings for an famous actor in the village. His name is Metatone. He's probably already considering marriage, but he's way too young for that, despite his age.”

You wonder what he means by that, but you decide not to pry any further. 

You clear your throat gracefully as possible. “Just curious, what are your thoughts on marriage?”

“I'm twenty-one, so it's about time I married. It's a good thing I'm about to be wed.”

You mentally growled with annoyance. He dares to talk about another female right in front of me?

“To who?”

“I have a preference for who I’d like to marry, though it is still in question.”

“I don't get it.” He seemed like he was trying to woo you, and it's working, but then why was he sending mixed signals?

“You will understand, once I ask you a question.”

“Will you marry me?”

Serif pinned you down to the bench, sat on top of your legs, and brushed his teeth on your ear, sharp canines gently clicking against your stud earrings. He's so close you could feel his hot breath on your neck, your skin, your hair…

He wanted marriage.

MARRIAGE.

“Marriage?” you whimpered as you felt him shove his hand inside your pocket, rumpling the purple-burgundy velvet material. He drew out the bracelet.

“That's right. I want your hand in marriage.” He holds up the jewelry to your face.

“You've worn this around the castle, haven't you?”

“Y-yes…”

“Then you're mine now. You've accepted it.”

“What...what is this? Why do you want to marry me? Ebott is small. It barely has residence. Why not another princess, who could make a better ally? You can only marry once. Don't waste it on me.”

Serif snorts. “The underground is much bigger than you could imagine, princess. We need not make allies, for our citizens are monsters and we fight with soul. We have more money than you could think of. Thirty Ebott dollar equals one fleck of gold.”

“What is the point, then?”

“I want to marry a true love.”

“I hate to break it to you, Serif, but I met you merely a few hours ago.”

He chuckles. “Princess…

we have met before.”


	2. That damn cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Dremurr and Prince Serif get married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to make this a story! Yay!
> 
> If you're enjoying this fic, make sure to read "Marie Antoinette: Princess of Versailles". 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter.

A month later, you were married.

The wedding bells rang and the orchestra played merrily as you floated down the aisle in your massive but beautiful dress. Serif had paid for it (there was no way your kingdom could afford half the price).

The actual dress was rather plain, it was just a sleeveless white ballgown, with flecks of silver-purple lace and fluffy swan feathers here and there. 

What really made it so insanely fancy? The fifteen pounds of pearls and diamonds, as well as the three hundred natural flowers strung into the folds, from the garden you had your first date in, of course. It made your old dresses look like rags in comparison.

Despite the fact you could sparcely walk in it, you loved it. Not too plain, but not too much color. The dress was so long that you didn’t even bother to wear shoes, the sheer length of it dragging a few dozen feet behind you. You wore long, lacy white gloves, those of only a queen could wear. Your veil, however, was short and dainty, more like a commoner’s. All eyes were on you as you practically glided over to your prince. You puffed out your cheeks, envious of how comfortable he looked in his clothing.

However, it was worth it. He beamed as your ladies-in-waiting helped you up to his side.

You felt strange. Here you were, marrying a man you met only a month ago. You had feelings for him, but you didn’t know how to act. You had attended many weddings before, but they were never for the sake of alliance. Serif had said that he loved you true, but you still thought it had something to do with an agreement. It would make sense if you didn’t know, the king prefered not to tell you much. 

You just didn’t know how to feel.

Your mind wandered as speeches were given. Serif had promised your father, the king, a huge amount of gold in exchange for you, and Asgore accepted immediately, saying that it would be needed to “put to use for the castle’s condition and personal sanitation”. To be honest, you kind of knew why your mother left him to become a commoner.

Your thoughts were interrupted as you felt something hit your chest. 

Looking down, you saw that everyone was beaning you and Serif with...socks?

You cocked your head at Serif. He shrugged. “It’s a monster thing,” he whispered as a gray sock slapped his face. “I thought you knew about it.”

Serif was smiling-well, he was always smiling-as his pupils swept over the crowd. There were thousands of humans and monsters here, filling the room to maximum capacity and more. A glass chandelier hung overhead. Your reflection in it made you feel like a giant wedding cake.

Speaking of cake, it was time to cut it. An announcer called out that it was time to sample food. The guests murmured and chattered excitedly. You could get used to the many jewels you were given, but you would never get used to how complicated the rules made everything. Only a certain kind of servant could touch the knife, and only the highest class of professional cake cutters could slice it. Commoners here were not even allowed to look at expensive food like this.

As they finished with slicing the unnecessarily large thirty-tier dessert, royal scientists went to work preserving cake. A servant seated you next to your groom at a table. 

“What’s this?” you picked up your wine glass, the sparkling blue liquid sloshing around in the cup.

“Oh, princess. You have so much to learn. That’s echoflower caipiroska; a mixture of crushed petals, white wine, and other flavoring. Pretty strong.”

It looked good, but alcohol wasn’t really your best friend, so you set it aside for later and took a bite of your cake. Inside was an assortment of colors. You tasted vanilla, tiramisu, red velvet, cream cheese, and other indescribable sweetnesses. Ignoring the royal etiquette completely, you devoured your slice and requested more hysterically.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

That amazing damn cake made you sick to your stomach. 

“Urgh.” You belly did a flip.

Serif sighed. “What did I tell you about eating too much cake?”

“It’s...the chef’s fault...for making it too delicious...”

Serif shook his head. “You young people. Can’t control yourselves. We serve this food everyday here.”

You coughed into your handkerchief. “I am...not...young. I AM ALMOST FIVE...you...old...BALDIE!!!”

Sans face palmed himself for the third time today. “It looks like the alcohol is kicking in. You’re going to need an entire day of rest at this rate. Now I’ll have to get more royal doctors.”

He helped you down from your white horse. 

“C’mon, you beautiful drunkard. We’re home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in next chapter. 
> 
> P.S. Ignore that note down below. I don't know how to delete it.


	3. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry :( I failed to deliver the smut. But hey, it's not like anyone reads my works anymore.

I remember that day a miracle happened.

I was struggling to keep the fire alive while Papy clung to me helplessly, craving warmth. We barely had any clothes for the winter. We had no money. Our father couldn't support us with his job because of his low income.

The door opened noisily, threatening to fall off it’s hinges.

Dad marched through, beaming and spreading his arms wide, his bag falling off his shoulder in the process.

“Son, I have great news. Pack your bags.”

Before I knew it, I was on a chariot heading towards the castle on Mount Ebott.

“Dad? What happened exactly? Where are we going?”

Dad smiled again, proud of his achievement. “King-yes, KING Asgore hired me as his royal scientist. His old one was a fraud, greedy and untrustworthy. He was caught stealing money from the castle, when he was already paid three hundred grand per hour. So Asgore took me in, saying I had equal experience and knowledge.”

Dad unfolded a piece of papyrus (yes, papyrus) and scanned the names.

“A list of people to meet? Undyne-captain of the royal guard. Alphyeus-scientist in training. Metatone-entertainer. Tutoriela-queen of Ebott. Frisk-princess of Ebott.”

We arrived shortly.

“Sans, you go wait with the princess over there. I have to meet the king.”

She was only ten at the time, but Frisk was...beautiful, to say the least.

“Hi.” She smiles at me, her eyes twinkling and her hair falling around her shoulders.

“Hey.”

The silence wasn't awkward at all. We just kind of stood, and stared. We were both happy. Comfortable. We grew to like-even love each other. Too bad the good times didn't last. Soon, the king of the Underground declared war on us. This was bad news. King Chara, a young but ruthless military general, had conquered many kingdoms and killed tons of people for his own amusement. We were doomed.

At first, I was afraid.

But when I witnessed a scene in the castle moat, my views of Chara changed.

Papyrus was shivering in the corner, gagged and screaming silently as Frisk beat him with a wooden paddle. Marrow seeped onto the floor through his clothes. No, Frisk wasn't the one beating. She was crying at the sight of Papy being hurt. It was Chara’s right hand that held Frisk’s hand in place, forcing it up and down as he grinned maniacally. His left hand grabbed Frisk’s breast, and was slowly moving down further.

I was even angrier than Frisk and Papy. No one hurts my brother and invades my girl’s body and gets away with it. But still, I didn't want them to be scarred for life, so I had Madjick erase the memory for them.

Papy would remember me, me being his brother and all. But Frisk...I blamed Chara for my loss.

You can imagine how ugly things got when I found out Chara had done even worse.

Chara killed my father, W.D. Gasteriëur, in an experiment.

On top of that, I had found an old book, and apparently ASGORE used to be the king of the Underground, but was thrown out of his own kingdom when Chara invaded his land. He, his wife and his princess left to create a new civilization, while Chara did what he wanted to the people that never belonged to him.

I couldn't take it.

That night, I ran away to the castle of the underground.

I slowly took down each guard with magic, making my way to Chara’s bedroom.

Once I walked past the magical barrier, I immediately teleported to Chara. I tried to ignore his resemblance to Frisk, I really did. I burned his knife with blue flame, incinerating what had caused so much suffering for so many people.

No. Before I did, I had to show him the true meaning of pain.

Using my magic, I carefully prodded open his mouth with a bone, and shoved his own knife down his throat.

I had to wait years to hear that deafening scream, but it was worth it.

Ha.

That sure brings back memories.

Anyways, no one was really that sad when Chara died. They didn't even bother to hold a proper funeral. The citizens of the Underground happily proclaimed Papy as their prince, and me as their soon-to-be King. 

However, there was one downside to my victory.

I would never be able to see Frisk, since I had no reason to. Additionally, the citizens of the underground discouraged visits to other kingdoms.

But every problem has its solution.

Underground citizens considered marriage to be very important. Though most laws were proper and order, with marriage you could be a little more wild. You don't have to be their age, race, gender, or class to marry someone. Marriage meant love.

The icing on the cake? Well, having a married couple rule a kingdom guaranteed more respect from other kingdoms.

So marry I did.

Frisk was mine. All mine.


	4. Blood and Semen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

(The now-king) Sans led you into the room and pushed you onto the bed, furiously tearing off the ribbon with his teeth. You slide off the dress, shaking the whole time. Sans backs you into the corner, humping you as he shrugged off his grey jacket and unbuttoned his white button-up inside. 

He moves up on you until he was pretty much sitting on your breasts.

“Stroke it,” he teased.

You nervously place a hand on it, rubbing through the fabric.

He laughs and backs up, spreading your legs open, and presses his nose against your panties, smelling them before tearing them off. 

“You’re this wet already?” He smirks, and shoves his tongue into you with no warning.

"Fuck you..." you murmured, face in the pillow.

He doesn’t listen, moving his tongue around your walls, making wet sounds that you were sure the chambermaid next door could hear. He shoveling his tongue in and out, as deep as he could, going way to rough for your liking, but you were too intoxcated to do anything about it. You felt an orgasm building up, and just as you were about to release, he pulled out, mouth wet.

“This is your first time, isn’t it?” He presses his cheek against your thigh and brushes up to your knee, maintaining eye contact the whole time.

“Y-yes.”

“Good.” He flips you over and smacks you hard. 

Slowly, he unbuttoned his pants. Your eyes widen.

“Sans, don’t make me wait.”

“Alright, my queen, you asked for it.”

The moment he broke into you was a moment you couldn't forget it you tried.. You entire body lurched forward. He broke you immediately, and you could tell he felt it too. He presses down on your neck, preventing you from moving. You could only moan as he begins thrusting ruthlessly.

You really wished Sans could be gentler. Tears were spilling your your eyes and you were turning red from how hard his pelvis was pressed against you. 

You could feel him throbbing inside of you, and his sheer length made each thrust as painful as it was pleasurable. He was secreting so much it was dripping out of you with each thrust.

“It hurts...it hurts...”

Sans hits you again, thrice this time. He presses down on your neck even more. Your chest was throbbing painfully from how hard you were being shoved into the bed.

“I’m close,” Sans groans, sweat dripping from his skull.

You scream into the pillow as he sticks a wet finger in you. 

“I can’t! It’s too much...

The only thing you remembered after that was the immense pleasure.

__________________________________________________________________________

You were taking a nap after the crazy experience you just had, and Sans had left to take care of some matters. Because you were having a really painful stomachache, you kept your hands over your stomach and curled up into a ball, face in your pillow, hoping to calm the war happening in your belly./p>

It was all peaceful before you woke up to the sound of hysterical sobbing.

You reached up to rub your eyes, before realizing your fingers were covered in blood. Oh god. It was that time of the month again. That would explain the cramping earlier.

Sans stops crying and looks up at you. He pounces on you in a hug.

“Frisk...you’re alive...”

“What?” You stared at him, dumbfounded. 

Sans nodded, eyes bleary. He looked so heartbroken, you genuinely felt bad, despite not knowing why.

“Why?”

He pointed to the bed, where you had bled EVERYWHERE. Blood stained the blankets and the sheets, and part of the pillow, too, probably from all the tossing and turned you did.

“You...you had your hand over your belly…I thought someone had stabbed you to death...”

You began laughing so hard you began crying. Sans began crying so hard he started laughing. He threw himself onto you in another embrace, the both of you half-naked, cry-laughing on a bed stained with blood and semen.

The two of you stayed there until you both calmed down, and Sans began massaging you to help your cramps.

"This marriage is going to work out great."


	5. Castle tour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what name you think Frisk should give her horse!

“Welcome to your room, my princess.” A chambermaid gestures to your room with a warm smile.

You sat down on your bed. 

“Princess? Wait, did I not just get married? Doesn’t that make me the queen?”

The chambermaid laughs and bows. “With all due respect, your majesty, you are not yet officially queen. Things work a little differently in the Underground. Though marriages, deaths, and births may give someone a new royal title, a coronation is required by law for someone to adopt the name.” 

“In that case, do you know when my coronation is?”

“It’s in two days.”

“WHAT?!”

The chambermaid sweats nervously. “I apologize, your highness, I thought they told you.”

She then hands you a book with both hands. “It seems you might like to know a little more about the Undergrounds. This is the book of Underground rules and regulations, holidays and events, classes and agriculture. We’ll need you to have a decent understanding of these before you are declared queen.”

Your eyes widened as you realized the book was about the size of a dictionary. Hands trembling, you lower your head and accept the book. This book probably explains the sock-throwing at the wedding...

“I guess marrying a hot prince comes with a price,” you sighed.

“I suppose so, your highness.”

You pat the spot on the bed next to you, inviting her to sit. 

“Please, call me Frisk.”

_______________________________________________________________________

“Frisk, it’s time to get up...” the chambermaid gently shakes your shoulder.

You rubbed your eyes. Sans had apparently planned for you to take a tour around the castle and you had overslept a little. With five to ten minutes to get ready, your ladies-in-waiting spray your hair, fluff your ringlet curls, and do your makeup. The chambermaid excuses herself and the rest of the maids, and you look into your closet to see if you have any dresses.

You choose a small, jeweled tiara hair clip to go with the dress and a pair of heeled boots, hoping that you look presentable, and step outside.

“You look beautiful, your royal highness,” the chambermaid smiles. “Your horse is waiting for you.”

A beautiful white arabian horse with an embroidered saddle waited for you. You immediately went over to pet the creature, his gentle eyes making you melt.

“This is one of the prince’s best horses. Now he’s all yours.”

You really enjoyed the riding around the castle. You were led to the spas, the stables (you gave your horse some carrots, thinking about what you wanted to name him), the dungeons, the sporting fields, the ceremonial halls, and more. It was much bigger than your old castle, and frankly, you loved it that much more. However, riding around the entire thing took almost the entire day. You left your horse to rest, and headed back to your bedroom.

You took off your bathrobe and stepped into the indoor jacuzzi, a luxury you could never imagine back at Mount Ebott.

“Lemon bar, miss?”

You looked to your left where a servant was holding a plate of citrus bisicles with coconut shavings. 

Suddenly your head began to hurt. You grimaced as the pain got stronger. You grasped your hair, wishing it would go away. The servant gasps, drops the platter, and gives you a warm towel, called over your other chambermaids. You began to get dizzy and your vision gets hazy…

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“What are these?” he asked.

“They’re lemon bisicles!” you answered, smiling cheerfully. “It’s an Underground dish. They’re really good. I’m surprised you’ve never had any. Here...”

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

You snap back to reality so fast you get whiplash. Who...who was that? He looked like a young version of Sans...but that can’t be. That's impossible! You’ve never even met Sans before in your life, yet it felt so much like a memory…

You stare at the lemon bars on the floor, most of them broken into pieces, melting into the cracks of the tiles.

“Princess, are you okay?!”

You rubbed your forehead and smiled. “I’m fine, I just remembered that I’m...allergic to lemon bisicles? Yes! Yes, I am. Deathly allergic,” you lied.

The servant covered her mouth. “I’m so sorry, your highness! I’ll get you a towel and escort you to the doctors for a checkup. I’ll get this mess cleaned up right away.”

“It’s okay, it’s okay, you couldn’t have known.” You exhaled in an attempt to calm down.

As all the servants scurried away one by one, you looked at the remnants of the bisicles again, shuddering as you quickly exited the hot tub and left the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this work will just be a collection of one shots or an actual story.
> 
> Tell me what you think!


End file.
